<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【仙流】还童 by SR_Clover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497130">【仙流】还童</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover'>SR_Clover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 仙流/还童</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>一觉睡醒，我的冰山男友变成了一颗小奶团。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>仙道彰x流川枫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【仙流】还童</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一觉睡醒，我的冰山男友变成了一颗小奶团。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>在遇到流川之前，仙道可以用人格担保他绝对是直男。</p><p>上学期开学前一晚仙道还参加过校内联谊，不过很遗憾，他没能告别单身。在场那几位漂亮可爱的女孩子都说喜欢他，却又纷纷表示一看他的样子就是大总攻，肯定有很多男朋友，只适合做兄弟，不适合谈恋爱。搞得仙道满头雾水，说他喜欢同性也就算了，怎么还成了情场浪子？天地良心，他连男孩子的手都没牵过好吧——嗳，等等，好像不太对，为什么是牵男孩子的手？</p><p>不过很快，仙道就知道为什么了。</p><p>他的命中煞星流川枫夹携着一身锋锐的气势闯进他的世界，真如令人闻风丧胆的进攻之鬼，挡都挡不住。</p><p> </p><p>其实练习赛上仙道并没有动心，毕竟钢铁直。</p><p>仙道只是觉得湘北这个小鬼挺有趣的，就想逗逗他，似乎还把人给惹毛了，比赛结束后连手都不肯跟他握，一看就在置气。当时仙道笑了笑，没怎么在意，谁知到了晚上，后劲噌噌噌就上来了。流川在他梦里晃了一整夜，连带着被流川拍到过的手心也死灰复燃般灼热起来。</p><p>关于流川的梦持续了一周，发展趋势越来越暧昧，逐渐演变成了一个春天的梦。</p><p>仙道不是没做过类似的梦，青春期总是躁动的，但那些梦都是破碎的，根本不清楚身下的人是谁——现在这个人变成了流川，被他压在床上弄得眼尾染上了诱人的红，连喉咙都哑透了。</p><p>简直是罪过！</p><p>仙道为此反省，每天起床洗漱完，都看着镜子中的自己默念一句：记住，仙道彰，你是直男。</p><p>自我催眠大法好。不出几日，流川穿上衣服从他的梦里潇洒地卷铺盖走人了。</p><p> </p><p>然而就在仙道又直回来之际，流川杀了个回马枪，主动跑来陵南找他一对一。</p><p>这天夕阳正好，明艳的暮色落进流川沉黑的眼眸中，仙道猝不及防跟着掉了进去。</p><p>功亏一篑。</p><p>仙道狠狠心，算了，弯了就弯了，追得到流川就追，追不到缓一缓再追。</p><p>采撷名为流川枫的高岭之花需要异于常人的勇气、耐性以及胜他一筹的球技。这些仙道恰巧全都具备，他还有过硬的附加条件——足够帅的脸和好到爆的身材。</p><p> </p><p>流川外号之一是“阿米巴原虫”，彻头彻尾的单细胞生物，满脑子只想着如何打败仙道。</p><p>但仙道的意图实在过于明显，饶是流川再迟钝也有所察觉。打球就打球吧，老撩他干嘛？撩得他手抖心颤，球都投不进了。</p><p>一来二去，两人就在一起了。</p><p>陵南全校都知道他们学校公认的校草仙道彰特别争气地勾搭上了湘北的超强新人流川枫。</p><p>当初参加联谊的几个女孩子还特地组团跑去体育馆祝贺仙道喜提一座冰山，顺便互相吹捧各自的先见之明，一早就看清了仙道的性取向，及时止损才免去了失恋之痛。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>今天是仙道和流川正式交往的第一百天纪念日。</p><p>仙道终于如愿跟流川接吻了，就在他们平时经常一对一的小球场上。</p><p>不是平时那种浅尝辄止的碰触，而是真正意义上的接吻。</p><p>流川口中的滋味比仙道想象当中美妙得多，亲完还想亲，欲罢不能。</p><p>可惜流川脸皮薄，不肯亲太久，估计是担心被路过的人看到。</p><p>仙道意犹未尽，收拾好运动包挂在肩上，拉着流川的手带他回小公寓关上门继续亲。</p><p>不在室外，流川放开了很多，搂住仙道的腰闭上了眼睛。</p><p>球场上流川一向是主动的一方，先发制人，所向披靡，但此时却明显处于被动状态，仙道强势的侵略令他逐渐感到喘不过气来。</p><p>“喂，差不多了……”流川剑眉蹙起，脸往右偏试图避开仙道的进攻。</p><p>“还不够，再让我亲五分钟，”仙道捏着流川的脸，用虎口卡住他的下巴，不许他转头，“明天一对一加半个小时。”</p><p>流川借机坐地起价，盯着仙道，眼神微微发亮：“一小时。”</p><p>“成交。”话音一落，仙道又亲了上去。</p><p>流川搞不懂同样是初吻，为什么仙道像个身经百战的情场老手似的，他就连回应都显得有些无力。</p><p>没一会儿流川就被仙道吻得脑子发昏，像是汹涌的海水从四面八方席卷而来。</p><p>流川不知道仙道究竟亲了他几次，也搞不清到底亲了五分钟还是十分钟，时间好像过得很慢，仿佛经历了一场天翻地覆的海啸，以至于亲完之后有点发懵。</p><p>“从明天开始，一次一对一交换一个吻，”仙道移开唇，吻落在了流川的耳朵上，轻声低语，“如果我赢了，亲多久我说了算。敢不敢应战？”</p><p>流川的意识开始回笼，眸底的水雾慢慢消隐，他轻哼一声，语气无波无澜，却透出一股与生俱来的倨傲：“这有什么不敢的。一言为定——喂，你这个混蛋，不要舔我脖子！很痒。”</p><p>流川呼吸一窒，刚刚平复的心跳又骤然加速，仿佛有电流顺着血管窜进了他的心脏。</p><p>“你怎么连汗都是甜的？”仙道忍不住在流川的唇角啄了一下，“怎么办？亲上瘾了。”</p><p>“谁管你？白痴。”流川红着脸一把推开仙道，头也不回地进了浴室。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>流川很少在仙道这边留宿，除非台风天，否则再晚他都要回家。</p><p>冲完澡吃了外卖，流川就想走了。</p><p>“今晚留下来吧，怎么说也是我们的纪念日。你舍得让我一个人待在这间小公寓里独守空房？”仙道盘腿坐在矮桌前，双手捧脸，目光闪闪地注视着流川。</p><p>“纪念日？”流川神经大条，能跟仙道谈恋爱已是让陵南和湘北众人大跌眼镜的壮举了，哪会细心到记得他们恋爱多少天了。</p><p>“交往一百天了。”仙道从旁边拿过来一个纸袋，递给流川，“你的礼物。”</p><p>“……”流川什么都没准备，有点过意不去，“你的那份我明天补给你。”</p><p>仙道笑得眉眼弯弯：“我已经收到这个世界上最好的礼物了——湘北王牌的初吻。”</p><p>流川心下一软，他特别喜欢仙道的笑容，明晃晃的，恍如春日里的阳光。</p><p>照得冰山雪化，桃花焚城。</p><p> </p><p>仙道租的这间公寓面积不大，卧室里只能放得下单人床。</p><p>不过床小有床小的好处，他可以和流川更为紧密地挤在一起。</p><p>一轮明月高悬于墨色的天际。</p><p>仙道在皎洁的月光里细细地亲吻流川，仿佛虔诚的巡礼者，从额头到眉骨再到鼻尖，一路温柔地吻下来，最后停在了他的唇上。</p><p>住宅区一带已经听不到什么人声了。</p><p>偶尔有几辆车驶过，树影随着车灯在室内一闪而逝。</p><p>流川双手虚虚地搭在仙道的腰际两侧，稍稍抬起下巴，配合仙道的吻。</p><p>仙道调整了一下姿势，用身体压紧流川。唇舌粘缠发出的啧啧水声在这样一个安静的环境下显得格外清晰。</p><p>窗外的湿气越来越重，夜雾四下弥漫，两人亲得浑然忘我，根本注意不到迷雾之中有只发亮的雀鸟振翅飞过。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>次日。6:00pm。</p><p>仙道做了一整晚乱七八糟的梦，醒来却什么都不记得了，脑子里一片空茫。他打了个哈欠，翻身想要搂住流川再睡一会儿，谁知搂了个空。</p><p>“？”仙道艰难地睁开眼睛，枕边果然没有人，但被子底下鼓着个小包。</p><p>仙道支起身，疑惑地掀开被子，只见床上睡着一个四五岁大的小孩，松松垮垮的穿着流川昨晚穿的那件浅蓝色短袖，又白又嫩，像颗小奶团。</p><p>仙道怀疑自己还在做梦，把被子盖回去，深呼吸，再掀开一看——见鬼了！还是这颗小奶团。</p><p>仙道吓得从床上跳了起来：“流川！你在洗手间吗？”</p><p>小奶团咂咂嘴，一抻他的小胳膊小腿，闭着眼睛奶声奶气地说：“要去晨跑了？”</p><p>“你、你是谁啊？”仙道觉得这个小孩越来越眼熟，缩小版的流川？</p><p>“白痴……我声音怎么变这样了？”</p><p>“流、流川枫？”</p><p> </p><p>流川坐了起来，短袖尺码实在太大了，领口往左侧下滑，半边肩膀全露在外面。</p><p>“怎么回事？”流川低头看着自己的双手，愕然地瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“我也不知道啊。你为什么变小了？”</p><p>流川抬起头，一副软乎乎的样子。</p><p>仙道捂着心口，坐在了床边，伸手把小奶团抱了起来：“流川枫，你想萌死我吗？”</p><p>“你还有心情开玩笑？”流川一奶拳捶在了仙道的胸口，“现在怎么办？”</p><p>“我怎么知道怎么办？”</p><p>流川鼓着肉嘟嘟的小脸，一屁股坐在了仙道的腿上，别过脸生起了闷气。</p><p>仙道被萌得说不出话来，戳了戳流川的小嫩脸，又撩开衣服下摆捏了捏他的小脚。</p><p>“大白痴，你活得不耐烦了？”流川羞恼不已，奶凶奶凶地瞪着仙道，怎么看怎么可爱。</p><p>“我死了。”仙道从没见过这样的萌物，还是他的宝贝男朋友，当场被萌翻在床上，半天爬不起来。</p><p> </p><p>小公寓里肯定没有小孩子的衣物，仙道只好去邻居家借，谎称东京的小侄子过来玩，带的几套衣服被他不当心弄湿了。</p><p>邻居与仙道相熟，家里的孩子刚好四岁，拿了套新的送给了他。</p><p>牛油果绿的小毛衣、浅蓝色的牛仔小背带裤，搭配一件加厚的外套，还有秋衣秋裤、小内裤、小袜子和小鞋子。</p><p>仙道从邻居家回来，脸上就一直挂着让流川寒毛直竖的姨母笑。</p><p>流川裹紧宽大得像毛毯一样的短袖，缩在沙发上，他试图用擅长的杀人眼神威慑住仙道。</p><p>但在仙道看来，变成小孩的流川毫无杀伤力可言，活脱脱就是一只幼年期的小萌狐狸。</p><p>仙道挨着沙发坐在了地上：“小宝贝，自己会穿衣服吗？要不要我帮你换。”</p><p>“你走开！”流川恨死自己的小奶音了。</p><p>“真可爱。”仙道揉了一把流川细软的黑发，“我去给你准备早餐。”</p><p>流川费劲地穿好童装，想破脑袋也想不出来他变小的原因，昨晚跟仙道接了吻就睡了，一觉睡到大天亮。</p><p>难道仙道的口水有毒？！</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>幸好今天是礼拜六，流川不用去湘北上学。</p><p>不过仙道没法待在小公寓，田岗教练安排了集训任务，放在鱼住退出篮球队之前，他还能翘掉练习，如今身为陵南的队长，要是再这么自由随性，田岗教练可能会发布江湖追杀令。</p><p>仙道不放心把流川一个人留在家里，想来想去，还在带在身边比较稳妥。</p><p> </p><p>室外下着小雨，空气湿冷。</p><p>仙道一手抱着流川，一手撑着伞。</p><p>流川不得不抱紧仙道的脖子，这种体验就像一个可怕的噩梦。</p><p>“万一我变不回来了怎么办？”流川声音软软的。</p><p>“你变小的时候完全没感觉？”仙道也开始担心起这个问题，小奶团固然软萌可爱，但只能看不能亲。就算知道他的本体是流川也下不了手，被人看到还以为他是恋童癖呢。</p><p>“我睡得太死了。”</p><p>“别怕，总能解决的。实在不行，我负责养你，等你长大了继续做我的男朋友。”</p><p>“……”流川伏倒在仙道的肩头，心情掉进了谷底。</p><p> </p><p>田岗教练早早的就在篮球馆里等着大家了。</p><p>八点过后，其他陵南队员陆续到场，换好衣服开始热身运动。</p><p>田岗教练没看见仙道，气得眼角的皱纹又加深了，抱着手坐在椅子上不耐烦地抖腿。</p><p>“仙道学长来了！”彦一适时地浇灭了田岗教练爆发边缘的怒火。</p><p> </p><p>仙道收起伞，靠放在一边，拍了下流川的屁股：“还睡？醒醒。”</p><p>流川揉揉眼睛，直起身茫然地看着仙道：“我在哪里？”</p><p>“你已经深入敌军大营了。”仙道开了句玩笑，脱鞋走进篮球馆。</p><p>“我对刺探军情没有兴趣。”</p><p>仙道抱着个奶娃娃来训练，想不引起队友们的注意都难。</p><p>田岗教练更是吃惊到眼珠子都快掉出来了，他一把扯过旁边的彦一：“仙道怀里的孩子哪来的？我怎么看着这么像流川枫啊？”</p><p>“不、不可能吧？难道流川闷声不响地给仙道学长生了个儿子？”</p><p>“什么？！”越野竖着耳朵噔噔噔跑过来了，“我们当叔叔啦？不是吧，我才十七岁。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我迟到了。”</p><p>这一句是仙道的常用开场白，陵南众人耳朵茧子都听出来了。</p><p>走到近处，田岗教练越发觉得这个孩子像流川了，跟一个模子里刻出来似的。唯一不同的是，流川高冷锋锐，而这个孩子没有这种让人不寒而栗的强劲气场。</p><p>“叫人啊宝贝。”仙道故意逗流川。</p><p>“不叫。”流川撇嘴。</p><p>“小朋友，你好啊，我是你爸爸的老师，你可以叫我茂一爷爷。”田岗教练笑出满脸慈祥的褶子，“吃糖吗？爷爷给你去买。”</p><p>仙道憋着笑，表情差点绷不住。</p><p>流川冷着脸不说话，他后悔跟仙道过来了，还不如待在小公寓里看动画片。</p><p>不是，看个屁的动画片。</p><p>看篮球赛才对！</p><p>流川搞不懂为什么身体变小之后，怎么思维也跟着幼稚起来了？</p><p> </p><p>仙道把流川放到椅子上坐好，拧开一瓶矿泉水给他：“手冷不冷？”</p><p>“不冷。”流川抱着矿泉水瓶子咕嘟咕嘟喝水。</p><p>“喝慢点，别呛到。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p> </p><p>看着这“父子情深”的一幕，陵南众人笃定这颗小奶团子是仙道和流川亲生的了。</p><p>尽管陵南和湘北是宿敌，但孩子是无辜的。</p><p>何况他们早就接受了他们家的新任队长兼王牌和湘北王牌假借一对一的幌子暗度陈仓这件事了。</p><p>仙道也从不避讳此事，好几次跑去湘北接流川放学，搞得两所学校或暗恋或明恋他们的女学生一个个哭得梨花带雨。不过奇怪的是，女学生们非但没有因爱生恨，另觅男神，反而组建了更为庞大的仙流大军联盟。前阵子湘北和陵南又组织了一次友谊赛，观众席上到处都是高举着仙流大旗的CP粉，明显不是来看打球的。</p><p>所以说，长得帅就是可以为所欲为，况且还是两个长得帅的凑成了一对。</p><p>本以为没有比这更离奇的事了，没想到突然又冒出了匪夷所思的生子情节。</p><p>众人唏嘘不已，天才就是天才，谈个恋爱都跟他们这些凡夫俗子不一样。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>仙道去更衣室换了衣服，出来的时候手里多了一包糖果，昨天下午有个仙流女孩送给他的。</p><p>仙道拆开尝了一颗，白桃薄荷味的，口感还不错，流川应该会喜欢。</p><p>流川快被陵南的这个小个子替补球员烦死了。还有，仙道怎么就成了他的爸爸？</p><p>“干嘛气鼓鼓的？嗯？”仙道蹲在流川面前，剥了颗糖塞进他的嘴里。</p><p>“让我离我远点。不然我可能会揍他。”流川眼波一横，矛头直指彦一。</p><p>“你果然是流川亲生的，脾气跟他一模一样，”彦一不知死活，“小叔叔给你去买牛奶，你喝草莓味的还是香蕉味的？”</p><p>流川跳下椅子，一站定还得仰视彦一，整个人憋屈到不行，一头扎进了仙道的怀里：“我要回家。”</p><p>田岗教练不知道从哪里找来一辆小汽车模型，献宝似的拿给流川：“乖孩子，过来，爷爷陪你玩，让你爸爸去训练，他可是我们陵南了不起的队长，球队不能没有他。听话，快过来，不喜欢小汽车的话爷爷带你去外面的玩具店逛逛？”</p><p>田岗教练的行为充分展示了什么叫“隔代亲”，仙道吊儿郎当没关系，流川挖不到陵南来的意难平也可以放一放，哄好孩子最重要。</p><p>“我不去。”流川活了十来年从没这么丢人过，“回家。”</p><p>“教练，你看……”仙道抬眸为难地看着田岗教练。</p><p>田岗教练眼角一抽，脸上和蔼的笑容渐渐消失。好你个仙道彰，居然拿儿子当翘掉训练的借口！当着孩子的面他不方便发作，只能瞪了仙道一眼以示警告。</p><p>“不对啊！”彦一忽然提高了音量，“这个小不点怎么可能是仙道学长和流川的孩子？他少说也有四岁了吧？”</p><p>田岗教练被带进了误区，当即一个急转弯拐了出来：“仙道，这到底是谁家的孩子？”</p><p>“流川的弟弟。”仙道总不能告诉在场的这些人，小奶团就是流川本尊吧。</p><p>流川趴在仙道肩头，嘴里的糖果越吃越香，没一会儿就嚼碎咽下去了。</p><p>流川捏了下仙道的耳垂，小小声地说：“我还想吃刚才那个糖。”</p><p>“不许卖萌，你要像你哥哥学习，做个男子汉。”仙道又剥了糖，喂给流川吃。</p><p>流川不悦地嘟哝：“你会失去你的男朋友的。大白痴。”</p><p>“什么？你也想打篮球？行，哥哥教你。”仙道故意听错，避开这个话题，单手把流川抱了起来。</p><p>“用不着你教。”这清脆稚嫩的童音，把没有尊严变得毫无尊严。流川又把脸埋进了仙道的肩窝里。</p><p>仙道捏了把流川嫩嫩的后颈：“我怎么没发现原来你这么爱撒娇？”</p><p>“滚。”</p><p>“仙道学长，你就别耍帅了，抱牢一点，要是把你男朋友的弟弟摔了，你会死得很惨！”彦一提醒道。</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>篮球比流川的头还大，得两只手托着。</p><p>仙道立在他面前，俨然一座巍巍青山：“要一对一吗？”</p><p>流川仰着头，几乎被仙道的阴影完全笼罩，白生生的小脸染上了薄怒，篮球往前一扔，轻飘飘地砸在仙道的膝盖上。</p><p>仙道弯身把篮球捡了起来，笑着说：“我今天十万分乐意陪你来场一对一。这样吧，碰得到篮球就算你赢。”</p><p>“仙道彰，你别太过分！”流川攥起肉乎乎的小拳头。</p><p>“好了宝贝不生气，”仙道蹲下来，把篮球还给流川，抬手捏了下他的小鼻子，“你不仅用篮球袭击对手恶意犯规，还可爱到犯规。”</p><p>“认不认输？”流川自知他现在肯定不是仙道的对手，用起了精神胜利法。</p><p>仙道偏过脸，指了指自己的脸颊：“亲哥哥一口，哥哥就认输。”</p><p>流川咬牙，抬头看向站在场外的田岗教练，狠狠心叫道：“田岗老师，仙道彰欺负我！”</p><p>“你、你怎么还学会告状了？”仙道一脸愕然。</p><p>“……”流川自暴自弃地别过脸去。就告状！</p><p>田岗老师举起扩音喇叭：“仙道彰，限你三秒钟之内远离我们球队的吉祥物！你再欺负他，罚跑二十圈！”</p><p>仙道愣了愣，他男朋友怎么就成了陵南的吉祥物了？</p><p>“喂，你们训练的时候当心一点，不要把小吉祥物撞倒了，让着他。”田岗教练又喊。</p><p>“是！”其实大家哪还有心思训练，全都盯着球场上长得像流川的小孩。</p><p>“还不让开？”流川稍稍抬起下巴，微微眯了下眼睛，特嚣张。</p><p>仙道不得不起身，往旁边让开几步：“干嘛？你还想投篮？”</p><p>愤怒的小奶团原地起跳，证明他可以，真正使出了吃奶的劲，还无意识地“嘿”了一声。</p><p>篮球划出一道小弧线，距离正前方的篮球架大概还有十万八千里远吧，能投进去就有鬼了。</p><p>“好！”田岗教练带头鼓掌，“投得漂亮！是棵好苗子！”</p><p>“加油小宝贝你可以的！”陵南成员表现出前所未有的柔情，要是他们知道他们鼓励的人其实是流川枫，不知会作何感想。</p><p>流川懊恼地蹲成一颗郁闷的小蘑菇，像是管不住自己的手似的，在地上画起了圈圈。</p><p>变弱的滋味对于自我要求高、好胜心强的流川而言堪比世界崩毁。</p><p>吧嗒——</p><p>一颗眼泪砸在了地板上。</p><p>流川一抹脸，摸到了泪水，心里五味杂陈。他依稀回想起来，他六岁之前好像并不坚强，有时候大一点的昆虫吓到都会哭着跑去找妈妈。</p><p>过了这么多年，那段记忆并不清晰，零碎地散落在脑海里。</p><p>流川绝望地捂着脸，他根本控制不住情绪，最要命的是，他想妈妈了。</p><p>仙道没见过这样的流川，流川只在他梦里被他操哭过，现实里铁骨铮铮怎么会哭呢？</p><p>越野推了他一把：“愣着干嘛啊？没看到孩子哭了吗，快去哄哄。我们没经验！”</p><p>说得好像仙道就有经验似的。</p><p>仙道回过神，连忙把人抱起来，柔声问道：“宝贝哭什么？”</p><p>“我、我打不了篮球了。”流川哭得一抽一抽的，眼睛附近的皮肤都哭红了，哭出了热汗，濡湿了额发，粘在小额头上，要多可怜有多可怜，“怎么办，仙道，我打不了篮球了。”</p><p>“你人设崩得一塌糊涂了。”仙道用指腹擦去流川小脸上的眼泪。</p><p>“他们又不知道我是流川枫。”流川打了个哭嗝，“我也没办法啊，眼泪自己掉出来的。”</p><p>“原来你以前是个小哭包啊。我还以为你从小就是高岭之花呢。”</p><p>“你不要再说了！大白痴！我要妈妈……”</p><p>“啊？你要什么？”</p><p>“……”流川咬了咬下唇，哭倒在仙道的肩膀上。</p><p>“乖，不哭了，”仙道抱着流川绕着篮球场边走边哄，“变小肯定只是暂时的。”</p><p>“我要打篮球！”流川大哭。</p><p>“宝贝宝贝你冷静下来好吗，赶紧从小孩子的角色里抽离出来，你是高中生，不是真的只有四五岁。”</p><p>“我不管！我就是要打篮球！”</p><p>“先缓一缓，我真怕你哭断气了。”仙道抚摸着流川的后背，“听话，先冷静下来。”</p><p>流川打了个哭嗝：“我智力也退化了。我可能解不出二次函数了。”</p><p>“喂，你清醒一点，你的数学本来就很差。”</p><p>流川嘴一瘪，又要哭。</p><p>“忍住，你再哭我打电话给你爸妈了。”</p><p>“他们会吓死的。”</p><p>“我也吓得不轻啊，至少你爸妈经历过，我完全不知道堂堂流川枫也有爱哭的人生阶段。”</p><p>“你小时候不哭？”流川吸了下红通通的鼻子。</p><p>“哭啊，谁小时候不哭几场？不过没你哭得这么让人心疼。”仙道在流川脸上亲了一口。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>中午，田岗教练请大家到陵南高中附近的一家寿司店吃午饭。</p><p>流川全程坐在仙道的腿上，被对手们轮番投喂的感觉他这辈子都不想再有了。</p><p>“甜虾寿司还要吗？”仙道问道。</p><p>“饱了。”流川顺势倒在了仙道的怀里，“好困。”</p><p>这种简洁风格的台词仙道从流川口中听到过无数次，一换成童音格外娇憨。</p><p>“吃饱了就睡，你是小猪吗？”仙道轻笑，戳戳流川都是肉的小脸颊。</p><p>“别动我。”流川小手一挥，打开仙道的手，在他怀里蹭了蹭，“我只是闭目养神。”</p><p>“你总有大道理。睡吧，一会儿我抱你回家。”</p><p>流川干巴巴地“哦”了一声，窝在仙道怀里不动了。</p><p> </p><p>聚餐结束，雨已经停了，房檐下的水声滴滴答答。</p><p>自湘南海吹来的海风潮湿又寒冷。</p><p>田岗教练担心仙道抱着孩子走回去，孩子会着凉，开车把他们送到了家门口。</p><p>中途流川迷迷糊糊醒过一次，声音带着鼻音，对仙道说：“我做了个梦。梦见你给我买了个儿童篮球架。”</p><p>田岗教练一听来劲了：“小宝贝你对篮球感兴趣？当我的弟子好吗？”</p><p>“不要。我是安西教练的弟子。”</p><p>“！”田岗教练如遭雷击，差点踩急刹车，“安西这只老狐狸，连小孩子都不放过，就知道跟我抢人！仙道，你就不能加把劲，把你男朋友拐到陵南来？”</p><p>“教练，你还没死心啊？”</p><p>“大丈夫永不言弃，哪怕只有一线希望我也要牢牢抓紧。”</p><p>“不要吵……”流川浑身没什么力气，声音都是软绵绵的。</p><p>“我错了我错了，宝贝乖。”田岗教练的大嗓门不药而愈，语气秒变温慈。</p><p>“仙道，我口渴。”</p><p>仙道从运动包里拿出一盒牛奶，打开插上吸管，送到流川嘴边。</p><p>流川咬着吸管喝了几口牛奶，又趴回仙道胸口：“还想睡。”</p><p>“牛奶不要了？”</p><p>“嗯。”流川发现了变成小孩的唯一好处，就是他多了一张男朋友牌的可移动床铺。</p><p>仙道仰头喝完剩下的牛奶，压扁牛奶盒，打算一会儿下车了再扔。他无意当中往窗外看了眼，余光瞥见不远处的湘南海上方有一只发光的雀鸟。</p><p>仙道眉一蹙，定睛仔细一看，这只发光的雀鸟消失无踪了。</p><p>“眼花？”仙道呐呐自语。</p><p>“什么？你要买花？”田岗老师接道，“送给流川？呃，这附近没有花店吧。来，我教你一招，你就送他你的笑靥如花，永不枯萎——你看，像我这样。”</p><p>仙道偏过脸看着田岗教练这朵褶子花，只觉得辣眼睛：“教练，你还是专心开车吧。”</p><p>“咱们的小宝贝又睡着啦？”</p><p>“嗯，可能早上玩累了吧。”还哭了一顿。仙道垂眸看着流川稚嫩的脸，要不是亲身经历，打死他都不会相信这个小孩就是昨晚跟自己热吻的男朋友。想到这一点，仙道沮丧起来，确立关系一百天才到接吻这一步，刚尝到甜头就发生了不可思议的剧变。</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>回到小公寓，仙道抱着流川进卧室，把他脱到只剩下秋衣秋裤，塞进了被子里。</p><p>“一起睡。”流川皱着小眉头撒娇。</p><p>“叫哥哥。”仙道挂好流川的小衣服，故意逗他。</p><p>“哥哥。”流川软软地叫了一声。</p><p>仙道的心里“砰”地一下炸出了一心室的烟花，心跳骤停又骤跳，他被流川萌了一脸血。</p><p>如果不知道这个小孩是流川，仙道不至于有这么大的反应，偏偏是他的冰山男友，哪里顶得住？</p><p>仙道脱了外套，躺在流川旁边，隔着被子抱住他：“你快变回来吧，你再不变回来我怎么办啊？亲又不能亲，摸又不能摸。”</p><p>流川的小脸睡得红扑扑的：“你可以亲我的脸。小时候我爸妈就亲我的脸。”</p><p>“我……唉！”仙道想说，他想像昨晚那样亲流川，但对着幼年时期的流川，看着他天真无邪的样子，根本说不出口。</p><p>“不亲算了。”流川钻进了被子里，舒服地蜷了几下小脚趾。</p><p>一睡能解千愁，他暂时忘了目前的年龄段打不了篮球的郁卒。</p><p> </p><p>仙道想了会儿心思，理不出什么头绪，他感觉像是还在梦里。</p><p>仙道刚坐起来，从被窝里伸出一只小手，拽住了他的衣摆。</p><p>流川蒙在被子底下，口齿不清地说：“你不要走。”</p><p>“我去拿瓶水，马上回来。”</p><p>“哦。”小手松开仙道的衣服，乖乖缩了回去。</p><p>仙道一个没忍住轻笑出声，心想要是将来他和流川结婚后能有一只小狐狸崽子就好了。流川当严父，他当慈母……呸，慈父。想必一家三口每天都会过得很开心。</p><p>仙道意识到自己想得太远了，把思绪收了回来，穿着拖鞋出去拿了瓶柠檬苏打水回到卧室。</p><p>他又看到了那只雀鸟，笼着白光，像是从月亮里飞出来的。</p><p>雀鸟在窗前闪过，形如鬼魅，转眼间就看不到踪影了。</p><p>仙道正欲推开窗找寻这只发光的雀鸟，耳边传来流川的小奶音：“你的水还没喝完？我想跟你一起睡。”</p><p>“哦来了来了。”仙道匆匆喝了口苏打水，拧好瓶盖，重新躺回单人床外侧，“你小时候也这么粘人？”</p><p>“我不记得了。”</p><p>“好了，快睡吧。睡醒带你去甜品店喝下午茶。”</p><p> </p><p>两点多镰仓又下雨了，仙道被雨声吵醒，一睁眼看到流川放大的俊脸。</p><p>变回来了？！</p><p>仙道一下子清醒过来，猛地掀开盖在流川身上的被子，男朋友的冷白皮晃了下他的眼睛——小衣服被撑爆了。</p><p>仙道脑子里“轰”地一下，怔怔地看着什么都没穿的流川，鼻腔痒痒的，下意识地伸手一摸，竟然摸到了湿热的鼻血。</p><p>仙道一惊，用手背擦了下鼻子，哪还顾得上什么镇定冷静，手忙脚乱地扯起被子把流川捂得严严实实。</p><p>流川低哑地“嗯”了一声，皱了皱眉头，不情不愿地眯开眼睛：“干嘛？”</p><p>仙道微仰着头：“没事，可能最近天气干燥，我上火了。”</p><p>“流鼻血了？”流川手一撑坐了起来，被子往下一滑，光着的上半身暴露在仙道面前。</p><p>精致平直的锁骨、淡粉色的乳尖、紧实的腹肌……</p><p>仙道的鼻血欢快地喷涌而出：“我、我去下浴室。你把衣服穿上。”</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>仙道一秒都不敢逗留，飞跑着离开了卧室。</p><p>流川这才发现他又变回来了，心中一喜，转念想到变小时不受控的哭闹，面部表情瞬间无比僵硬。</p><p>仙道在浴室待了好长时间，他自己都觉得丢脸，对着镜子长叹一口气，慢吞吞地折返卧室。</p><p>流川一见仙道，冰山脸涨得绯红，他决定先声夺人，冷森森地说道：“忘了上午在陵南体育馆里发生的一切，你敢提一个字，我就宰了你！”</p><p>“那得看你给我的封口费够不够多。”仙道走上前，坐在床边，俯身专注地望着流川，俊朗的脸上是按耐不住的喜悦，“总算不用当你爸了。太辛苦了。”</p><p>“你……唔！”</p><p>仙道的吻堵住了流川的嘴，边吻边说：“我还是更喜欢长大以后的你，可以这样亲你。”</p><p>流川这半天经历了梦境般的大起大落，总算恢复了，在仙道的亲吻之下，情绪渐渐放松。</p><p>“乖，再叫我一声哥哥。”仙道啄着流川的唇角，“我还有白桃薄荷糖。”</p><p>“不是说了不准再提这件事！”流川眼底水雾未起，怒火先烧了起来。</p><p>“感觉好不真实啊，是不是我们共同的一个梦？”</p><p>“不知道。”</p><p>“再亲一会儿，我早上……”</p><p>“你还说？”</p><p>“好好好，不说了。”仙道再度吻住流川，舌尖毫不犹豫地闯了进去，寻遍他嘴里的角角落落。</p><p>流川半睁着眼，攀紧仙道的肩膀，他觉得整个人都要融化在这个吻里了。</p><p>窗外的雨越下越大，玻璃窗上慢慢起了一层朦胧的水雾。</p><p>白花花的雨幕中，隐约能看到一只发光的雀鸟低低地掠过，羽毛上闪耀着粼粼光泽，它破雨而去，一路飞往湘南海的尽头。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>